


A Helping Hand...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Clint inprovises....), Anal Fingering, Bottom Clint Barton, Clint being Clint, Clint is kind of a slut...., Clint really just wants to put things in his ass..., Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, RP Based fic, bc he loves his Cupid..., gentle hulk, sorta..., unexpected erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Hulk has a slightly unexpected reaction to Clint sitting in his lap... Clint decides to help him out...





	A Helping Hand...

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place some time after Bruce and Clint have been together for a while after the lounge room floor sex... Basically we had Hulk and Bruce get split apart by some kind of HYDRA device and Bruce is in the med lab after getting thrown into a wall in the resulting blast of evergy or whatever and is kinda drugged up and sleeping... Hulk and Bruce are on really good terms by this point so Hulk carried him there and they're basically sitting around down there watching Bruce sleep when the inevitable awkward Hulk boner happens courtesy of Clint being Clint... Lol. This whole scene was pretty much just a shameless excuse for me to write more Hulk smut... Lol.
> 
> Again copy and pasted with a few small edits... Lol.

Clint plopped down into Hulks lap, where he'd sat down next to Bruce's bed, and it looked like he wasn't planning on moving from there any time soon... The Archer was watching Bruce sleep as he settled himself further into the Hulks lap, wriggling a bit to get comfortable, and all of a sudden things got 'very' awkward... Clint froze where he was sitting, and slowly turned his head to look up at Hulk, who had a strange expression on his face that was somewhere between confused, frustrated and aroused, and it occurred to Clint that, much as the Big Guy might have been aware of what they we up to, as far as he knew, Bruce was the one who usually got the erections, and was also the one who usually took care of them... Oh, shit!

"Clint...? Ate you okay...?" Thor asked, looking over at the Archer.

Clint was trying really hard to think of a way to get them both out of the room subtly, but unfortunately where the Hulk was concerned, subtle wasn't really an option... He went for, lame, glaringly obvious, but actually plausible instead... "Well... I dunno about you guys, but... I'm tired! And Me and Hulk should probably go sort out his room....!" He really hoped the Big Guy remembered enough about Bruce's lessons on tactful exits to actually play along, because Clint did not want to have to try and explain why they were suddenly, and inexplicably leaving...

Thor nodded slightly. "I shall keep an eye on Friend Bruce for You..." The God said, lightly.

Clint sighed in relief that he either hadn't noticed his bullshit, or was choosing to completely ignore it because he was probably used to Clint's shit by now... He nudged the Hulk a bit and said; "Come on buddy... Time to go upstairs..." He then prayed that no one was going to be looking in Hulks direction as they left because honestly, there was just no actual way of hidng that! Even if Clint stood in front of him, it would still be noticeable... Especially considering the state of his slightly-too-small-because-they-used-to-be-Bruce's torn pants... How in the fuck was this his life...!?

Thankfully they made it up to Bruce's floor without incident, and once they were safely away from everyone, Clint turned back to the Hulk and said; "Uhm... Look, buddy... I know you're probably used to Bruce taking care of that for both of you, but obviously thats not an option right now and I'm going to try and help you, but I need you to be careful and remember its not actually going to work the same way as it does for Bruce... Think you can do that, so I can figure this out..?" He asked.

The Hulk nodded, and Clint thought for a minute before saying; "Okay... I think I have an idea... Lose the pants, buddy and let me see what I've got to work with..." Hulk did what Cupid said, and it was definitely better without pants... He was much more used to sharing these feelings with Banner, and it was different without him there, and Banner had always told him that it probably wouldn't work with Cupid, but Cupid was going to try anyway, and Hulk was glad about that because he didn't think he could make it go away on his own like Banner could...

Clint just stared for a moment, completely fucking gob smacked and in awe and, if he was being totally honest, just a little bit fucking terrified... He was also completely rock hard in about 3 seconds because 'holy shit!' He'd seen the Hulk naked a few times, of course, but then he hadn't really been looking... He was definitely looking now... "Okay... Actually... Wow..." He said, moving closer and running his entire hand up the side of the length, and he was seriously trying to figure out if he could actually fit that in his ass, because Clint 'really' wanted to fit that in his ass... As it was, he had to use both hands to completely wrap around the shaft, but he was sure with enough time and practice that he could definitely manage it... He'd probably need Bruce to help, but he was now downright determined that he was, at some point, going to put that in his ass..

The Hulk let out a small growl as Cupid ran his hands over him, and that felt good, and he wanted Cupid to keep going, and apparently Cupid was happy to do that because he said; "Hey, buddy... How about you sit down so we can both get comfortable, and I can keep this up...?"

Once Hulk had got himself sat down with his back against the wall, Clint slid in between his legs, having stripped off his suit while Hulk was getting comfortable, and he wrapped his hands around the large member again, suddenly really glad he had great arm strength, because jerking the Hulk off was actually quite a good workout...

Hulk tried to hold still a bit, to avoid accidentally injuring Cupid, but it was difficult, and he growled in pleasure as Clint worked, and decided he wanted to somehow return the favour... There was at least one thing he could probably do that Banner did, and Clint gasped in surprise when he felt one of the Hulks massive fingers behind him, nudging his ass, and when Clint realised what he wanted to do, he let out a desperate groan, and said; "Okay, Yeah... you can definitely do that Big Guy, but give me a minute, okay..? I'm gonna haveta do the first part for you..." When Hulk nodded his agreement, Clint reached over to find his pants, fishing the lube out of his back pocket and preparing himself so fast he was probably setting records...

When Clint was done, he got back into his position between the Hulks legs, and spread his his own, wrapping his hand around the large green length again, his rhythm faltering as felt a large finger pressing gently but firmly into him, and Clint cried out, in a broken sounding wail when he was breached... Shit! Hulk's finger was huge! If Clint was honest, it was the biggest fucking thing he'd had in his ass, ever! And that somehow included Bruce, although Bruce was in no way small either, and it was probably a good thing that Clint had been spending an awful lot of time with Bruce in his ass lately, because this was just fucking ridiculous...! And Clint still wanted to fit his actual cock in his ass at some point, too and he was now pretty sure that he was probably going to die doing it, but fuck! What a way to go!

Clint tried to focus on the movement of his hands, over the length in front of him, but it was difficult when all he could really focus on was the insane pressure splitting him open from behind, and Hulk's finger was hot! And huge! And slightly rough, and Clint was moaning like a whore, as he pushed himself back, and then Hulk fucking moved! And Clint was gone! The movements of his arms had become more random, and jerky, but Hulk didn't seem to care, as he was still making a low, pleased growling sound, as he twisted his finger inside Clint, and the archer fucking 'screamed!' His grip on Hulk's length tightening, and apparently that was enough for both of them, because the next moment, Clint was seeing stars as his vision whited out, and at the same time, he heard earth shattering roar, which literally rattled through his bones, and he was pretty sure the entire front of him, plus the length of his hands and arms was pretty much covered in Hulk's mess... it was quite possible there was also some in his hair, and probably all over other parts of him too, but to perfectly honest, Clint really didn't care...

The archer flopped down over the Hulk's legs, his face ending up buried pretty much in his crotch, and Clint couldn't help sticking his tongue out to taste a bit of the, frankly, impressive mess that Hulk had made, and he hummed a bit, and muttered vaguely; "Tangy..."

After a while Clint realised he must have dozed off, because when he came to a bit, Hulk was petting his back, soothingly, and it actually felt damn nice, and Clint didn't really want to move but... "Uh... okay Big Guy... think I better go get us some pillows or somethin, because floors are hard but I don't think you're gonna fit on the bed..." He levered himself up, and went into Bruce's room, taking all of the bedding off and ringing it back out, for Hulk to lie on, and once he'd got himself settled, Hulk pulled Clint down to lie on top of him, sprawled across his massive chest, and it wasn't too long before they both were sound asleep, and snoring...


End file.
